Life After You
by HedwigandHarry
Summary: Harry died at the Battle of Hogwarts but so did Voldemort... Ginny is now Mrs. Dean Thomas, but now she's pregant and it might not be Dean's kid! AU Post DH! R and R.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was my first fanfic which I am now redoing! I was looking through my stories and was horrified to look at the grammar and spelling on my first few stories so I will be redoing all of them and checking for spelling. I will also be finishing them so that the stories will be completed! This is an AU story about post DH if Harry had died along with Voldemort in the Battle of Hogwarts! Enjoy! I'll be putting up a few chapters tonight! And make sure to review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the brilliance that is Harry Potter…sadly.**

"Hermione?" I called to her softly. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure Ginny." She said, unwrapping herself from Ron's grasp so she could look at me from my place on the stairs.

"Could we talk alone?' I asked. "I need to get something out my room." I said, she nodded and got up off the sofa where she had been cuddling with Ron, her fiancée and my brother. We both walked in my bright room and I closed the door quickly.

"What's the matter Ginny?" She must be able to read my face; I bet my expression was terrible.

I sighed and said, "Hermione, I don't know what to do." She got up and sat next to me putting her arms around my shoulders. She was the only one who really knew what I was going through to an extent.

"Is this about Dean or… or, or h-him?" I knew who she meant by him, I looked at her.

"A little of both I suppose." I said calmly, trying not to choke on my words or the thoughts of him now swarming like bees in my head. "Hermione, I found out today that…that…that."

"That what Ginny? What's going on?" Hermione asked me, her eyes alert.

"That I'm pregnant." Hermione's eyes got huge when I said that, but she smiled warmly at me.

"Congratulations, have you told Dean yet?" I shook my head and she stared at me, confused. "Wait, you said that this is about both of them, what's this have to do with Harry?"

His name pricked at the pain in my heart. We never said his name, though we missed him so much. "It's about… Harry," It pained me to say his name. "Because the baby could be his." He had died three months ago, the love of my life had only died three months ago.

Hermione stared at me in shock, "What do you mean the baby could be Harry's, you are _married_ to Dean, Ginny!"

"The _only_ reason that I _ever_ married Dean was to get away from missing Harry all the time, but it didn't work." I broke down and was crying. I rarely ever cried, but as of lately it seemed I had been crying more than ever before. "I miss him all the time Hermione." I whimpered. "I-I-I try not to but I can't stop thinking about him. I want to see his face, to hear him talk, and see that smile… at least once more, Hermione. I would do anything to see him one more time. Yes, I do love Dean to an extent but Harry James Potter was and always will be my one true love. I have to accept that and I need you to too."

She nodded and whispered, "Ginny, I think you also need to stop kidding yourself, Harry is not coming back. He's dead, Ginny. I'm sorry to say this and I wish like you he wasn't but he is dead. He can't come back. He can't."

I knew that already, Harry was dead.

"See, uh…Hermione we kinda you know, had sex the night before he died. And Dean and I are married."

"Weren't you dating Dean the day Harry died?" I nodded guiltily.

"I thought, we thought he would live and then we could be together forever, it just didn't seem to work." I choked up and swallowed tears again.

"So you were going to be with Harry and break up with Dean?" I nodded gloomily. "Oh Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed and embraced me in a warm hug.

"Why did he have to go?" I choked out, resting my head on my closest friend's shoulder.

"I don't know, Ginny. I-I have no idea why something that horrible would happen to such a good person! He never did anything to deserve that!"

Crying on her shoulder, "I hope this is Harry's baby though. I don't care what Dean or Ron think."

She nodded and said, "Don't care what they say then, Harry loved you and you loved Harry, they should know that. He wanted to keep you _safe_."

I nodded and wiped my tears away with a cold hand. "I'm going to tell Ron."

We walked downstairs together. Ron ran over when he saw our tear-stained faces. "What's wrong?"He asked suddenly terrified, gripping Hermione's shoulders tightly.

"You better sit down Ron." Hermione said. He nodded and led us to the sofa.

"I am pregnant." I choked out, horrified of what Ron would say to me. He was a very defensive older brother.

He smiled, "Congratulations, what did Dean say when you told him?"

"I haven't really told him yet." I confessed sheepishly.

"Why?" Ron demanded.

"Because I haven't, this may not be his child." Ron's mouth flew open about to say some witty remark, when he fully understood what I said.

"What? Then who's child Ginny? Bloody hell! Why are you cheating on your husband?"He asked harshly.

"I didn't cheat on my husband; this… this was three months ago."

"Who? Who then Ginny? Who could be the father of your unborn child?"He screamed protectively.

I narrowed my eyes, "Do you not remember your best friend at all? Or is it that he is dead that he never mattered, never meant anything. Forgotten all about him have you Ron?"

Ron stared blankly at me, "Harry? You mean you could be carrying Harry's kid? That git! Going after MY sister when she's dating someone else! Telling you that he didn't want to be in a relationship, so he just… just took you ONE night. How DARE he? How dare you Ginny! YOU were supposed to be in a committed relationship with your now husband, and you could be carrying a child that is NOT his. You and Harry both sicken me, I don't care if he's dead. I could be GLAD he's dead. Good riddance, at least he can't get to my sister anymore."

"Ron! You don't mean that!" Hermione said, horrified about what he said about his dead best friend.

"The hell I do!" He scoffed back.

I apprated to Godric's Hollow. I ran into the graveyard, not caring how many people stared. I kneeled by Harry's granite grave, it read

"Harry James Potter July 31,1980- May 2, 1998

Son of Lily and James Potter

Extraordinary wizard, friend, leader

The boy who lived." I traced my finger over his name and all the writing. There was also a picture of Harry on his grave, it was him holding the quidditch cup his sixth year when he was Gryffindor captain. That was the day that he kissed me the first time.

"Oh Harry, why did you have to go? I know this is silly to hope because I am married, I should be asking for Dean's baby, but I want your baby instead Harry. There is nothing I crave more than your baby, not Dean's. I also wish you were here Harry, you would hold me and tell me it's going to be alright. But it's not going to be okay, IT'S NOT GOING TO BE OKAY. IT'S NEVER GOING TO BE OKAY BECAUSE YOU'RE GONE!" I screamed, throwing myself to the ground.

**A/N: Be sure to leave a review! They make my week!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter Two! This is as far as I ever got with this fanfic because I never updated so anything after this has only been read by me before! I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review and add to your favorite stories and/or alert system! **

**Disclaimer: I am not the amazing, brilliant Queen J.K. Rowling. But a girl can dream right?**

"Oh Harry, why? Why did you have to die?" I snuffled.

"He was too young wasn't he? Sad, dreadful actually. I could never see there being no more Potters in the world, but not any that pass on Lily and James' blood." It was an elderly woman standing there, waiting for me to leave I supposed. Though, I wasn't going anywhere soon.

I felt a little happier here; even it was only Harry's body. He was here, sort of. I thought about it, maybe there was one more thing of blood of Lily and James, maybe I was carrying it.

I woke up to a hand on my shoulder, "Ginny wake up, you shouldn't be out here especially if you're pregnant." It was Hermione, I don't think she had been to the grave yet. She had a lump in her throat, she tried to swallow it back. I could tell that this was hurting her terribly, possibly as much as it was me. He was her best friend.

"Sorry I- I fell asleep, I didn't think anyone would come after me looking for me."

"Not look for you? I thought I knew where you were and I was correct. Dean has been stressed out since he got home, and Ronald feels terrible for saying what he did. He says he's sorry and he does miss Harry. Terribly, we all do. We, we also told Dean that you're pregnant but we kind of left out the part about Harry, he thinks it's his child….we thought you may want to tell him that part IF it is Harry's kid."

I nodded and hoarsely said, "Thanks." She nodded back, relieved that she had done it right in my eyes.

We sat at Harry's grave for about an hour, just talking, sitting by his gravestone. She had given me a cloak she had brought; it was one of Harry's. I don't know how she got it but it was warm and it brought with it the smell of Harry. I had worn this cloak before, when we dating. The aroma of him almost knocked me down.

"I think we should go now, Ginny. We can come back tomorrow if you like." I nodded and we apprated back to The Burrow, my parent's home.

"Ginny, you're home." Dean ran over to me and took me in an immense hug. He pulled off the cloak and threw it on the floor. I broke away and grabbed the cloak from the floor, I started running upstairs.

"Did I do something wrong?"

I heard them talking, "Dean that was Harry's cloak. She really misses him right now Dean."

"Oh." He murmured quietly.

I didn't hear anymore because I shut my door. I stayed in there alone for a while, and then I heard a knock on the door. I was wrapped in Harry's cloak lying on my bed.

"Ginny?" It was mum. "I'm coming in darling." She had a plate of bread, steak, and potatoes with her and a glass of pumpkin juice. Pumpkin juice had been Harry's favorite, Dean despised it. She tried to hand me the plate, I didn't want to take it. She sat it on my table, and then sat down on the edge of my bed. "Ginny, what's wrong? You shouldn't miss him THIS much. It's not like you two were in love, and he's dead. He was your friend, I understand you would miss him but you have Dean too. Curling up in his cloak, a little extreme."

"Mum it's, it's not like that. The truth is we were in love, I loved him so much. The reason I started dating Dean again right before Harry died is because he told me to. He wanted to keep me safe. He didn't want to get my hopes up. We did love each other though mum, I mean as more than friends. He broke up with me in my fifth year so I would be safe from Voldemort."

I had never told my mother this; her eyes widened then looked at me sorrowfully. "I'm sorry Ginny, I didn't know. What about Dean though, and your baby that is on the way?"

I shrugged, "The baby may not be Dean's, it might be Harry's…"

"Sorry, what? Did you say that the baby could be Harry's?" I nodded slowly.

"How? That's impossible Ginny; it HAS to be Dean's."

"No, it doesn't mum, because I think it IS Harry's. I would be three months pregnant if it is."

"When Ginny?"

I looked down and said "The night before he died."

Then she took me in her arms and whispered "It's going to be alright, Ginny. Trust me it will."

"I don't see how, Harry's dead, if it is his child, the poor child will never know his father."

"I know but its mother can tell stories."She kissed my forehead softly and left me after. I fell asleep in Harry's cloak, never hearing Dean walk in. I woke early the next morning, expecting Dean to be lying beside me, but he wasn't. I got up and put the cloak on my dresser. I folded it in the exact creases it had been folded in so many times before. I got dressed and went downstairs. Everyone was gone except Ron, who was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

"Ron? What's wrong?" I said quietly.

He looked up, "Oh it's you. Nothing, I'm fine. Just thinking about yesterday." I nodded and went into the kitchen to get some breakfast. I came back and sat by Ron.

"Where's Hermione?" I asked quietly.

He shrugged, "She left early this morning, said after breakfast you knew where to meet her." I nodded; I would go to Godric's Hollow like we planned.

"Ron, I was wondering… did you three ever figure out where the resurrection stone was?"

He shook his head, "No why?"

"Well if there is really an invisibility cloak, and an elder wand doesn't it make since that there would be a resurrection stone?"

He nodded and turned his head to me, "Bloody hell Ginny, what if there is one? We have no idea where it is though." His face dropping sadly.

"It's at Hogwarts, outside the Forbidden Forest." Whispered a voice, very quietly, like a gust of wind rustling the leaves of a tree.

"Did you say that Ron?"

"Say what?"

"Did you hear it?"

"Hear what, Ginny? Bloody hell, I think you're going mad."

"Never mind Ron." I said crossly.

I was done with breakfast so I went to see Hermione. I ran up to my room to get the cloak, and put it on quickly. I apprated to Godric's Hollow again. There was a dark figure about ten tombstones down from Harry. It wasn't Hermione, far too big. I walked closer to see Severus Snape, sitting by a double headstone.

**A/N: So there's this button below this and it says review and you should click it and leave me one kay? Love all my readers ya'll always make my day better! **


End file.
